


No Timeline

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: "Do you think I'll ever have a family one day?" He's about to turn thirty, but he still needs a pep talk from his big sister.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 28
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	No Timeline

Her fingers are running through her brother’s hair when he finally speaks, “Do you think I’ll ever have a family one day?” His voice is quiet, and she feels her heart breaking for him as he places his hand on her bump next to where his head has been resting. She wants to tell him that he has a family in her, Chimney, the baby and the 118 but she knows that’s not what he means.

Instead, she says, “I know you will.” The way he looks up at her brings back memories of him laying on her lap at just five years old, crying because their parents had forgotten his birthday, his eyes big and sad, and somehow full of hope that it’ll get better. “You’re so full of love, Evan, whoever you choose to be with, will be the luckiest person. And if you want a family with that person, then it will happen.”

He seems satisfied with the answer, as he snuggles a little more into her stomach and closes his eyes, “I gave up on the idea of having my own family when I was with Doug, I wasted fourteen years of my life on him, never really understanding how it felt to be loved unconditionally until I met Howie. And now, I’m thirty-six and I feel like my life is just beginning, there’s no timeline for love, okay? I know you’re turning thirty tomorrow, but there’s no rush. You’re okay.” She’s relieved when she feels him relax further beneath her touch, one hand on his head as her other gently runs up and down his arm in the same way she’d hold him when they were kids.

“I’m proud of you. I know you don’t hear it enough, but I am.”

“I’m proud of you too.” He finally mumbles, “You escaped.”

She softly smiles, giving his arm a gentle squeeze when the baby kicks and Buck lets out a laugh, rubbing his sister’s stomach with he biggest grin on his face. “And I came to you, Buck… you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re my little brother but you were the safest arms I knew, the only place I knew to go. I know it’s not what you meant, but that’s what family is supposed to be. You’ll be that person for this little one, you’re that person for the 118 and whoever you choose to be with, you’ll be that person for them too. Just stop thinking you’ve somehow failed because you’re not married with a bunch of kids. It’ll happen when it happens.”

Buck slowly moves to sit up, keeping a hand on her – as ever, a look of amazement on his face when he feels the gentle movement of her daughter practically doing cartwheels inside of her right then. “I know, it’s just… you know what mom and dad are like, the phone call always starts with if I’ve found someone yet. I just let it get to me this time.”

Maddie sighs, ducking her head ever so slightly so he will look at her, “It gets to you every time. They keep asking me if Howie has asked me to marry him yet. They have their own version of what’s right and wrong, don’t let them ruin your birthday. We’re planning a surprise party.”

He looks at her, his lips upturned into a smirk, “You just ruined the surprise part.”

“Yeah, well, figured you could do with some cheering up, just pretend like you have no clue and maybe, let someone know if you don’t feel well. Bobby and Athena are worried you’ll end this party like you did the last surprise we tried to throw for you.”

Buck laughs, knowing – despite the seriousness and how terrifying it must have been for the people he knows is his family – he will never live it down. “I’ll try my best to make this party a little more memorable for other reasons.”

She’s cut off before she can respond, as Chimney walks into the room from their bedroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he yawns, “Can’t believe you told him, Bobby’s going to kill you.” 


End file.
